The Words of the Unloved One
by serenitatis417
Summary: [Hiatus] Serena is unloved. Her parents died on her 10th birthday and now a jerk arrives and upsets her life even more. Can he convince her that love still does exist in her life before it is too late? Plz R
1. The Miserable Life of Serena

Hi! This is my first story so please accept my lameness ; Also, please R&R!

Chapter 1

Serena walked aimlessly across the corridor. There was chattering everywhere, but she felt silent at the loneliness in her heart. It wasn't like she hasn't always been like the tragic lost of her parents. But unlike other days, today was the fifth anniversary of her parents' death. And even more heartbreaking, it was also her birthday. She walked spiritlessly into an empty classroom and stared into nothingness.

memory

It was the best day of her life. She was turning ten and her parents were taking her to the new funfair. They had the best times ever. And that is when it all happened. The ride has gotten…

She snapped back to reality. Sometimes she just wishes that she would stop drifting off into her memories. 'They are just memories,' she reminded herself, 'it has happened, let it past; let it past…' a tear rolled down her cheek and she swiftly rubbed it off with the back to her hand. Instead of crying her head off like most girls will do in this situation, she got out her notebook and began to write in it. She often wrote poems when she felt isolated and she had another one coming:

_**Memories**_

_There will be times when your are alone,_

_Bored and miserable and you often moaned._

_Memories came frequently,_

_To be with you,_

_To share the happiness,_

_To bring up the misery,_

_To remind the insults and critics,_

_And overall,_

_It will always accompany you._

_You may have had rights and privileges taken,_

_But memories will always stay,_

_No matter how joyful, how heartbreaking, how irritated it is,_

_It is everlasting—_

_Memories _

She finished writing just as the bell rang for first class. She scrambled her stuff and dumped them into her bag and ran off to class. The first lesson was French, it was a hard subject for most students, but Serena really liked it. And it was mostly because her mother Irene was really good at French too. But because of the circumstance today, she felt restless and couldn't concentrate. 'Qu est-ce qui c'est Serena?' asked the French teacher, Madame Bouchard, pointing to the blackboard. Serena wasn't listening but got back to concentration when Madame Bouchard screeched: 'Serena! Pay attention to my words and answer my question!' Serena smiled nervously at the teacher and answered: pardon Madame, c'est un tableau.' The teacher still wasn't satisfied at her 'careless' attitude and started lecturing her: 'honestly Serena, how are you supposed to do anything if you aren't concentrating. If you just be more attentive then you could be spared and I wouldn't have to talk so much.' The talk went on and everyone was glaring at Serena. Serena was annoyed too, but she doesn't show it. She never shows her feelings. She could look extremely bored, but really she was fascinated. But the look on her face is always neutral.

After French class, it was Music prac lessons. They were practising the recorders. The other students were playing the songs cheerfully, like a piece of real music. But hers was screeching, out-of-tone junk. She didn't feel like playing the recorder anyways. It was one the most boring lessons. She counted the minutes until recess. Time seems so slow when you are bored. Then it was finally recess.

Serena never ate much at recess. An apple and a popper good enough for her to keep her concentrated. She went to maths class early to start the extension work she asked from her maths teacher, Mr Perrin. As she walked past the hallway she bumped into a strange guy with black hair who knocked her over with her books. Many nearby people sniggered at her. One girl sneered: 'Great landing, klutz.' Serena fumed silently but said nothing. She began collect her books and the black haired guy kneeled down and helped her. 'I am truly sorry, I wasn't thinking straight.' He apologised 'It's ok.' Serena replied neutrally. She didn't look very upset but really, she felt angry with the guy. She didn't even look at his face when she stood up. He handed her the books and asked, 'may I know your name?' Serena snapped back a 'No!' and walked away. She felt very annoyed at that guy who knocked her and made her spilt her books. 'Darn idiot,' she swore under her breath as she entered the maths classrooms. She sat down and began on her work. A minute or two before the bell rang all the students arrived. Serena smiled a bit and was surprised for that action. She recalled the time Mr Perrin chucked a fit at the class because they were 5 minutes late. But this time Mr Perrin hasn't arrived in the first 10 minutes. At last, Serena saw, he was hurrying to get here, with a familiar figure after him.


	2. Hate At First Sight

Ta-da! I am BACK! (Hey! I don't hear any applauses for my magnificent arrival!> )Soz, got a bit hypo lol. Well, enjoy Chap 2 of my wonderful fic.(hehe,I'm bragging again)

Oh and I don't own sailor moon or any of its contents although I wished that I do

* * *

_**Chapter 2  
Hate At First Sight **_

Serena inhaled a sharp breath as she saw who was with Mr Perrin. It was the black haired guy whom she encountered at lunch. She wasn't very pleased at what is happening now. But most of the other girls had dreamy expression on their face.

'Class, I would like you to meet Darien Shields, a transferred student. Please make him feel welcomed. Now let's see, hmm…' Mr Perrin scanned around the room and finally his eyes rested on Serena. 'Ah yes, Mr Shields, there is a spare seat next to Ms Mason, please sit there.' Darien nodded and made his way towards Serena. Obviously Serena wasn't very pleased with this decision. If the other girls in the class saw how opposed Serena is to this seat arrangement, they would think she has gone mental. 'Why me of all peoples?' she whispered, but loud enough for Darien to hear just as he sat down. 'Come on, it wont be that bad. I am a pretty nice person you know.' Serena looked up narrowed her eyes resentfully. 'I am sure it would be holiday.' She said sarcastically. He shrugged and began on his work. Serena made an 'hmph' sound and started on her work without one word. Maths class is usually pretty interesting, even if you have a jerk sitting next to you.

As the double period finished, Serena rushed out to go to the library, where nobody would upset her. But as Serena took a step out of the classroom a very recognizable voice called out: 'Oy Serena, wait up!' Serena turned around unwillingly and replied a 'what'. He caught up to her and said hi. 'Well?' She asked irritated. 'Is there something you need? 'Well, I was wondering if you could show me around and stuff.' Serena didn't want to show anyone around so she just said: 'Sorry, I can't. I have got library duty today.' That was true though, Serena always had library duty on Mondays. 'Oh…alright then.' Darien had shrugged and walked away. Serena watches as he leaves and walked to the library.

She sat down behind the counter and began reading a book called 'Courage'. It is a very appealing book. The plot is about a girl facing her fear. She was urged on by her mother's words to success. She felt her throat clog up and her eyes water. Why are her memories so painful? She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them when she calmed a bit. Then her concentration went back to her book. After a while she closed the book and pulled gently at her sleeve to reveal a silver watch strapped neatly around her wrist. 12:00. her duty was over.

She got up absent-mindedly and walked near towards the reading tables. But because she wasn't looking, she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw a scowling brunette. 'Err, sorry Cecilia, I'll watch where I go next time.'  
Cecilia sneered:' Ha! Yeah right. I saw you at the lockers this morning, great landing. You know, you should join the circus and be a clown.'  
Serena's face grew red but she didn't say anything. Instead she just walked towards the exit of the library.  
'Oy klutz! I am waiting for my books to be zapped! Get back here this instant!' Serena turned around and just replied coldly: 'my duty's over, you'll just have to wait until Ami comes. I'm sure she'll be here in a minute or two.'  
With that being said she turned around but was stopped once again when the librarian called: 'Serena! Get back here right now! We have a student who desperately needs her books to be zapped, if you don't, you will be banned from the library for a month!'  
Serena felt like going back, not to be an obedient girl and zap Cecilia's book and apologise, but to punch them both in the face until they were 'faceless'. It wasn't fair that Miss Honda happened to be related to Cecilia.  
So she took a deep breath, turned around and said steadily: 'Miss Honda, my duty is over, Ami should be the one to zap her books for her. Can't you consider that fact and be fair. There are no reasons you should punish me, but if you really think it is reasonable; then do what you must.'  
Miss Honda considered for a moment and said: 'Fine, I will not take your duty away. How ever, you may not borrow books, only read them.'  
A very angered Serena shrugged and walked out the library. When she was outside tears were escaping her eyes rapidly. She walked down to the grassy area and sat down. She started crying even more. 'Why is everyone so mean to me, it's so unfair. I lost my parents, lost my happiness, I lost everything' She wiped reddened eyes with the back of her right hand and hoped that no-one saw her cry. 'Who am I kidding,' she thought to herself. 'Who will ever notice an orphaned, nerdy blonde?'  
She pulled out her notebook and began a new stanza of poetry:

**_Why?_**_  
Why is life unfair?  
Why is life so complicated?  
Why do I suffer loss  
while others gain?  
Why does fate humiliate and punish me?  
Why is my life nothing but tragedy?  
If anyone has an answer,  
with pleasure  
I would like to hear.  
But life is a mystery.  
And the answer to life  
is never the truth,  
but just a part of it. _

She stopped writing and reflected for a moment, then started another stanza:

_For once,  
I'd like to be loved,  
And to find the happiness within me.  
I wish for a family  
who will take care of me  
and make me feel the warmth  
of love.  
I wish for happiness  
like the rays of the radiant sun  
shining over my face;  
like the sweetness of candies;  
like the refreshing feeling of summer,  
I wish for friends  
who will stand by my side,  
understand my thoughts  
and lift me from the bottomless pit  
of misery. _

It is all too wonderful,  
for me to understand,  
what the true meaning of love is,  
and also how it feels,  
to be loved.

In my world of greyness,  
I will always be alone.  
Waiting,  
for a tint of colour to arrive.  
Searching,  
for laughter and happiness.  
Saddening,  
at the distant memories  
of my past.  
Yet there is no hope,  
none so ever.  
This  
Is  
My life.

After finishing the poem, Serena closed her eyes and soothed herself. In the distant, there was laughter and chattering from the teenagers whom she knew and didn't. She let out another sigh. 'I feel so lonely; I wish it didn't have to happen to you, mama, and papa. Well, even if you aren't here anymore, you will always be in my heart. I know you guys are up there watching over me, thank you.' Serena whispered. She stood up and wiped the grass off her skirt. Just then, the bell rang and Serena grabbed her bag and ran towards the classrooms.

Serena groaned as she remembered that the current lesson is Geography. The teacher, Mrs Cliff mostly lectured on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on. Someone heard her groan and laughed: 'Never thought the nerd would hate a class.' Serena turned her head sharply and saw Cecilia and two other friends, Rayleen and Mina. Rayleen had long ebony hair with uncertain violet streaks and purple eyes. Mina is a very ditzy blond and she tied the upper half of her hair with a red satin bow. Serena rolled her eyes and said: 'Never thought you'd still be in school. How could they accept people stupid and ditzy like you?' The trio was about to come forward when a mature voice called out: 'Everyone, back to your desks. Mrs Cliff will be away for a week or so. Since her departure was short notice and she didn't leave any work, this will be a free period. The office is searching for a proper substitute. You may talk but you must keep your voice down, and running around, understood?' Everyone glanced at the teacher and nodded. The stern-looking teacher didn't seem very satisfied but just nodded briskly and walked out of the classroom.

Serena as usual was reading, she continued the book Courage _note-that wasn't a library book._ She was interrupted by Darien .  
'Hey Serena, what are you reading?'  
Serena was slightly surprised at his kind attitude and not sneering at her reading a book.  
'Oh hi, just reading this book. It's called Courage. Have you read it before?'  
Darien shook his head. Serena saw that Darien was looking at her hair, she blushed. Serena had a pretty unique hairstyle. Her hair is divided into two and placed as buns on either side of her head with ponytails hanging down.  
'What?' Serena asked.  
'Oh nothing, just looking at your hair, you know, it reminds me of meatballs. Ha-ha, Meatball head, quite a suitable name for you.'  
Serena rolled her eyes and told him to shut up.  
'Make me, Meatball Head.' She shook her head at Darien 's childishness.  
'Whatever Darien , just stop calling me Meatball head.'  
Darien grinned and said: 'Ok Meatball head, I'll try not to, oh oops.' Serena just ignored him and concentrated on the book 'Courage'.

_"Hope rushed to her mother's side and held the fragile hand into her own. 'Mother, please…please…answer me…are you alright? Please mother, don't leave me, I do need you.' A tear of despair streaked down her face. She sobbed silently but stopped when she heard a feeble voice from her beloved mother.  
'Hope dear, I cannot stay long…I want you to remember this: Be true and always…coughs… believe in yourself. It's what you want and believe that matters. Before I go…cough…cough…I want to talk to you about your father.'  
Hope interrupted her mother: 'Mother, I don't see the point of talking about that selfish, good-for-nothing man who ditched you when you needed him the most.'  
'I know Hope, let me finish. It was a gigantic mistake that I married him. But if I hadn't, you would never have existed. Now just a word of advice, if a guy would not appreciate you for whom you truly are, then he isn't worth going after. Now promise me…cough…promise me that you will not foolishly let a male ruin you. Hope…promise me that…I must hear it from you…cough…I can't let you make the same mistake I did.'  
'I…I…p-promise I won't…foolishly…l-l-let…a-a male r-ruin…me.' Hope promised with a shaky voice. 'Mother…I…I…am so sorry for ditching you today, I should have stayed home today.'  
Her mother raised her hand and stroked Hope's cheek; she smiled a sad smile to say 'it's ok'. 'My…cough… time is almost over, p-please let me look at you…cough… properly…cough…once more.' She weakly raised her hands and cupped Hope's face. 'My beautiful daughter, be good to yourself. I…cough…will be going soon…farewell dear.'  
Hope shut her eyes tight and shook her head frantically and repeated to herself: this can't be true, it's not happened. But her mother thought otherwise and held Hope's hand. She tilted her head and she was gone…forever. _

_End of Chapter Six _

Tears blurred Serena's vision as she finished the second chapter. She quickly wiped them away. She was saddened by the comparison of her with Hope. Everything seemed so depressing now that the story had reminded her of her loss. She stared blankly out the window and a few unnoticed tears moved slowly down her pale cheek.

'Meatball Head, are you ok? Why are you crying?'  
She wiped the tears off her cheek as she heard Darien 's concerned voice.  
'I'm ok.' She smiled, but when she realised what he called her, she frowned and said in a whine sort of voice: 'Hey! I told you not to call me Meatball Head!'  
Darien chuckled and said: 'Oh well. Now tell me why you were crying. Are you always this childish around your parents?'  
Serena's face hardened: 'My parents…died when I was 10. I live alone.'  
'I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad.' Darien apologised.  
'Well, you didn't know. Today is their…err…fifth anniversary. I miss them…a lot.' As she was saying that, tears shone uncontrollably in her eyes. She bit her lips hard to make sure that it didn't spill. Darien looked at her with sympathy and patted her on the arm.

A few desks away from Serena and Darien , Cecilia, Mina and Rayleen was watching them and gossiping.  
'Hmph, seems like somebody has found a friend.' commented Cecilia.  
'You mean the nerd and the new guy? No way! He is properly just talking. I bet he doesn't even know her name. I mean, no-one notices HER, most people like totally have their eyes on us, don't you agree Raye?' Mina said.  
'He is really cute, that new guy Darien .' Rayleen murmured, not listening to Mina.  
Cecilia looked at Darien and looked back at Rayleen and declared proudly: 'Oy Mina, don't you think them two make a pretty good couple?'  
Mina raised an eyebrow and opposed: 'Like no way, the nerd is like…nerdy, and he is like totally…totally…a guy! The nerd never dates. I haven't even seen her like talk to a guy before.'  
Cecilia raised an eyebrow, 'I was referring to Raye and Darien you imbecile. And hello! The nerd IS talking to him, so your statement is untrue.'  
Mina rolled her eyes and responded: 'Whatever with those words. You know perfectly well I meant flirting. And speaking of it, did you hear? That Luke broke up with Lisa and now he is aiming for Jessica!'  
Cecilia shook her head and said: 'That's not true. Luke cheated on Lisa with Jessica. And Lisa broke up when she saw them making out in the cinemas.'  
Mina gasped: 'Oh my gosh! I can't believe they did that! And I would never have known if you haven't told me Lita! Well, now I officially know that you could never trust rumours and gossips, especially fourth or fifth handed ones.'  
Cecilia chuckled. Mina was the main source of gossips and rumours, and often, she is a hypocrite.  
Cecilia then turned her focus toward Rayleen. She looked sympathetically at Rayleen and said to Mina, 'Poor Raye, she is the only one who hasn't got someone. I've got Freddie; you've got Andrew to flirt with, but Raye…'  
'Not anymore,' Smirked Rayleen, joining their conversation, 'I plan to get him this afternoon. I can't let him hang around a nerd can I? He is totally mine and anyone…'  
'…Who tries to get in my way had better watch out coz I'm gonna kick their butt.' Cecilia and Mina chorused, finishing it for her.  
'So, what do you think?'  
' Wait until after school; you have a better chance then.'  
Rayleen nodded and she returned to gaze at the raven haired hunk with a dreamy expression while the other two girls talked about makeup and shopping on Saturday.

Back at Serena's desk, Serena was asking Darien questions.  
'So you actually finished the maths homework?'  
'Yeah, don't look at me like that, Meatball Head.'  
Serena narrowed her eyes at the resentful nickname and said: 'You are the only person I know that actually finishes maths in class, besides me.'  
Darien looked at her with disbelieve in his eyes: 'Really? I didn't really think that you would be a smart sort of person, but rather the snobbish or ditzy sort, since you know…well…like you are…blonde and all.  
This seems to hit Serena, hard.  
'Excuse me? How dare you judge me depending on my appearance! I am so sick of those comments and judgements about blondes. Just because I am one, it doesn't mean that I am DUMB. Ok, maybe there are a few ditzy blondes out there, so what? You can't just judge a race or a breed depending on a few people. Nobody is perfect, even if you are better than everybody else in the world, that does NOT mean you could taunt or look down on the ones less superior to you!'  
'Hey look, I didn't mean any offence when I said that.'  
'Yeah right, besides, what difference would it make anyways? You are being inconsiderate about other people's feelings. So you may not have known that I didn't like 'blonde' judgements, but I'd thought you would be smart enough NOT to mention it.'  
Darien replied desperately: 'Look, I said I didn't mean any offence, what more could I do to convince you that? Could you please drop this matter now, Meatball Head?'  
'I'll tell you what you could do.' Serena snapped venomously, 'First, you could give me a PROPER apology. Second, you could stop calling me Meatball Head; my head is not stuffed with meatballs, even if you were referring to my hair…'  
Darien said 'Okay, I'm sorry, I never should have been prejudice Meatball He…'  
'THAT is exactly what I'm talking about!' Serena screeched. 'You don't care what other people have said. I have told you at least ten times not to call me Meatball Head!'  
Darien gave her a funny look.  
'Ok, maybe not that many, but even once, just ONCE is enough to tell you that I do not like that name. When will it penetrate through your thick skull that Meatball Head is NOT my name and I HATE that name!'  
Darien shrugged and replied: 'probably never.'  
Serena shook her head in disgust: 'I am sick of your arrogance and how you never take anything seriously. From now on, when you come into my sight, all I will see is a superficial fool who doesn't take pride in his intelligence and use them on proper things.'  
'You are judging me without knowing me too.' Darien retorted. 'I thought you didn't approve of judging from appearance.'  
'It's not my fault that you gave me the wrong impression. And even after that, the conversation with you was completely superficial and annoying.'  
Darien rolled his eyes, 'Keep blabbing.'  
Serena was fuming at his ignorance and big-headedness.  
'Get out of my sight. I would rather stab my own eyes with a blood stained, germ infested knife than look at YOU.' She said harshly.  
Darien had a hurt look in his eyes, but other than that, his face betrayed no other feelings. He shrugged and walked away.  
After he was gone Serena felt more guilt than anger. 'Gosh, I shouldn't have said that to him. I guess I was just having mood swings. I had better apologise to him later.' Darien didn't talk or look at Serena after their fight, and that made her feel guiltier than she already felt.

After the last period, Serena looked for Darien in the school grounds. Then she spotted him. She walked up to him and tapped him lightly on his shoulder. Darien turned around and saw her, his face looking resentful.  
'What do you want?' he said coldly, 'Came to get your eyes infected?'  
Serena winced at what he said and replied nervously. 'Look, I am really sorry for what I said in class. I take it all back. I know that you may not want to forgive me even talk to me, but I just want to give a sincere apology for…'  
'You guessed right, I don't want to forgive or talk to you, so why do you even bother.'  
Serena looked up at him in shock, realising how arrogant and cold he was. 'I just wanted to apo…'  
'Don't even bother,' he replied, brushing off Serena's apology rudely.  
Out of nowhere, Rayleen came and bumped Serena out of the way. 'Hey Darien ,' She greeted him with her most dazzling smile. 'Can I walk you home or perhaps show you around? We could go for a milkshake, I'll pay.'  
Darien took one more look at Serena and nodded. She smiled more brightly and linked arm with Darien . Then she turned around to give Serena a proud and jeering look before leaned closer to Darien and walking out the school with him.

'Great, so he's ANOTHER snob. He and Rayleen will probably marry and have snobby kids and name them Snob 1, Snob 2 et cetera.' She mumbled, getting onto her feet. Raye knocked her really hard and her knees are now aching from the rough and rigid surface of the cement ground. She walked slowly out of the school. Since she didn't have a lot of homework she decided to visit her parents' grave.

She walked down the busy street of her school and turned left after a while. Then there was a quieter avenue leading towards the cemetery. She took a deep breath and walked in. Even though it was a big cemetery, she found her way towards her parents' resting place in no time. This route was almost too familiar for Serena to forget. She had often been here when she is lonely. She wasn't scared by the eeriness or the queasy feeling of being in a field full of buried and perhaps rotten dead people.

She sat down and leaned on the grave stones. She sighed with loneliness. 'I hope you are doing okay up there, mama, and papa. Thank you for always watching over me. I guess it wasn't right for me to take my misery and desperation onto Darien . I feel awful, saying all those mean things to him. I guess life is full of regrets and mistakes. I'm not sure if I should be angry at Rayleen for interrupting me. I guess not, she was doing me a favour by coming in and ending my awkwardness. She doesn't seem that bad, like that spoilt Cecilia and that ditzy Mina.' Serena turned around and saw that the chrysanthemums she brought last time have wilted; she decided to bring in a fresh bouquet next time. 'Sorry I didn't bring one today.' She smiled apologetically towards the sky. She nodded towards the two adjacent gravestones and walked out.

She decided that there is no point rushing to go home so she strolled the long way back home. When she reached Edinburgh Street something caught her eyes. Darien was sitting in a building on the corner of Edinburgh and Crown Street drinking something with his back towards her.  
She looked at the sign outside. ' Crown Street Arcade ' she read aloud. 'I have never noticed this place before.'  
Curiosity was drawing her closer towards the main entrance. But she halted after a few steps. She remembered that Darien and she had a fight and Darien didn't want to see her, so why bother him?' 'Because you can go anywhere you want.' A tiny voice at the back of her head called. 'It's not your fault that he didn't take your apology.' Satisfied with that thought, she walked inside.  
When she reached the counter, a tall guy smiled warmly at her. He had short sandy hair, green eyes and a few freckles sat on his face. 'Hi, how may I help you?' he asked, pulling out a small notebook from the deep pocket of his white apron. Only then, she realised that she was very thirsty.  
'I'll have a strawberry shake, thanks.'  
He nodded and walked into the back room.  
Serena looked nervously at Darien , who was oblivious to her presence. Although for some unexplainable reasons that she wanted to have his attention, she thought it would be better if he didn't know she was there.  
'There you go, $2:75 thanks.'  
Serena turned her attention back onto the tall guy and gave him the amount.  
She sipped into the cold smooth shake and enjoyed its flavour and the soft feeling when it rang down her neck.  
'Say, are you from Crossroads High? _A.N- where I am from, High school includes Yr 7 to Yr 12, for those whose schooling systems are different._ I use to go there. Oh by the way, my name is Andrew Foreman. What's yours?'  
She looked dubiously at him. There was real friendliness in his voice and facial expression. 'Serena Mason; pleased to meet you.' She took out her hands and he shook it.  
They talked for a while, with Andrew walking in and out to bring food and drinks for the customers who ordered them. He was very pleasant to talk to, and Serena soon started to like him, as a friend.  
She looked at her watch and found it was 4:00p.m.  
She excused herself and went home. On her way out, her eyes met with Darien 's and she quickly turned around and walked out.  
In his eyes, there wasn't anger, but something else which Serena couldn't really understand.

* * *

_Thank Goodness I have finally managed to finish the 2nd chapter! I know it's kinda long, well, a LOT longer than the 1st, but I think you will enjoy it! So…what do you think? Do you like it or not? Please review! Criticism welcome, no flames please._

_A special thanks to:  
**ttMai**, **Crystal Saturn**, **keepoath**, **sailorstars16** and **ffgirlmoonie** for reviewing!_


	3. A Play Within a PlayPt I

Hey minna-san. I am really very so sorry that i havent updated in a millenium. Well, this chapter isnt that good, i'm not satisfied with it, but i hope the next chapter will be better!

Okay, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3  
A Play within A Play- Part I

'Argh, I don't feel well.' Serena moaned as she rolled over in bed to see the time. '6:35, time to get up.' She flipped her quilt and realised how cold it was. She shuddered at the temperature and moved her legs rigidly onto the ground. As she tries to get up, her eyes went blank, her eyes rang and she fell on her knees. 'Ouch, that hurts.' She complained as she rubbed her sore knee. 'I am really sick. Better get back to bed.' She pulled the quilt back onto her frozen body and slept, breathing unevenly.

It had been a week since Serena and Darien's argument and they are still trying to avoid each other as much as possible. However, it was not to be. They didn't know that they will be in the same English assessment group.

* * *

'Now class, I will arrange you into groups for this English assessment.' The English teacher declared. 'Group one, Katy, Megan, Freddie, Ken and Cecilia; group two, Molly, Jessica, Leila, Melvin and Terry; group three, Serena, Michelle, Rayleen, Alan and Darien.

At the mention of his name, Darien's head shot up and looked at the teacher with widened eyes as if she had made a mistake. 'P…pardon? Who am I with?' the teacher patiently repeated the names of the people in his group. Darien searched around for Serena but found that she was not in the class. Rayleen was much too delighted that she is with Darien.

'Group four, Kate, Ami, Melanie, Josh, Zach; group five, Chad, Jack, Melissa, Mina and Hazel, finally group six is Luke, Lisa, Yasmine, Sarah and Brendan. Now please get into your groups and I will hand out the assessment sheets.'

Everyone scrambled to different tables simultaneously. Darien slowly walked towards the table where Michelle and Alan sat with Rayleen close on his heels.

After the teacher handed them the sheets, they began discussing roles.

'Hmm, it says here that we have to perform a scene from a Shakespearean play and also an essay to show understanding of the text and explain the significance of the scene which we chose.' Michelle read out.

'Right, so which one shall we do?' Alan asked.

'How about Romeo and Juliet?' Rayleen suggested. She loves romantic plays.

'Too corny.' Alan replied.

Rayleen gave him the evil eye.

'Hamlet?'

'Pointless.'

'Macbeth?'

'Too weird.'

'King Lear?'

'Never heard of it.'

'Othello?'

'Come again?'

'Henry IV, V, VI or VII?'

'Boring.'

'Julius Caesar?'

'Salad.'

'King John?'

'Snoreworthy.'

'A Midsummer Night's Dream?'

'Too complicated.'

'Actually, A Midsummer Night's Dream sounds okay.' Darien thought.

'Oh yes, yes, A Midsummer Night's Dream sounds really good.' Rayleen agreed.

Alan rolled his eyes, 'A Midsummer Night's Dream sounds really good.' He mimicked Rayleen.

Then they decided on the scene.

'I think we should do the part when they change partners, but then change back.' Michelle said.

They shrugged in agreement.

Then they decided on the characters.

'No.'

'Yes.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'Come on Darien, you will be Lysander, Serena will be Hermia, Alan will be Demetrius, Rayleen will be Helena and I shall be Puck.'

'No. Why can't Serena be Helena?'

'Why don't you want her to be Hermia?'

'Because…'

He thought for a moment, should he tell them about their argument? They wouldn't care. They will just think he is being selfish. So no, definitely not.

'…I just don't think that Serena suits it.' He replied the first thing that came to his mind. 'I am only disagreeing for the sake of our play; I want it to be the best.' He quickly added.

'Oh yes. Serena does always seem the type to look sombre and chasing after people, and I really don't mean any offence to her, but she would be better off playing the jealous one, and I too am only saying this for the benefits of our play.' Rayleen recommended innocently.

Michelle sighed exasperatedly, 'Fine! Rayleen can be Hermia and Serena will be Helena. Better?'

They grinned. 'Much more, thanks.'

'Way much more, thank Michelle. Step one- getting closer to him, check!' She thought triumphantly.

* * *

Back at Serena's house, she was just lying in bed, thoughts swirling randomly in her head. 

_I feel like chicken soup… _

_Mmm…chicken… _

_But I can't be bothered to get up… _

_Aww… _

_I'm hungry… _

_I hope we didn't have any major homework… _

_Argh…dreadful homework… _

_Hey…I think Detective Conan is on… _

_Is it? _

_How should I know, I don't even watch it… _

_Okay…time to get off my lazy butt… _

_I will read for a while… _

_I wonder what's for dinner… _

_Oh wait…I decided it…right? _

_I wanna eat… _

_I feel like a glum vegetable…why is it all dark in here? _

_Hang on a second…it's three in the afternoon… _

_Oh NO…I'm losing my sight… _

_I had better go see a doctor…well…yeah…so…what's my name? _

_Umm…was it Selena…no wait! _

_It's Serena! _

_My name is Serena…right? _

_Or is it Seraphina? _

_Umm…I think it is Serena, yep definitely Serena… _

_Argh… _

_So cold…okay… _

_Better get up… _

So she stood up rigidly, and made her way towards the bathroom, rather zombie-like. She opened the tap, splashed her face with warm water and brushed her teeth.

After feeling refreshed, she tucked on a lilac jumper and dressed into her navy overall. As if mesmerised, she took out her buns and brushed her hair into a neat pony tail which was plaited all the way down and decorated with gold satin ribbons.

She walked out of her house towards the Dental and Medical Clinic.

* * *

'Okay, okay, so we meet up after school at the arcade to practise our lines, I will bring photocopies of the lines on my way, so now; let's just work on our essays.' 

During the mere silence Rayleen kept on glancing at Darien and smiling brightly whenever she could meet his eyes.

_'Okay, so he's returning the smiling and all, good start.' _Raye thought triumphantly.

_'Why does she keep on smiling at me' _Darien wondered.

RIINNNGG...

'Yes!' The students silently cheered. 'School's over!'

'Okay you guys, remember, 3:40 at the arcade alright?'

'Yes, yes. I know, say no more.' Raye waved her hand impatiently. She turned around to see Darien about to make his escape. 'Oh no you don't, no one escapes my love.' She thought. She quickly caught up and tapped him sharply on the shoulders.

'Oh Darien, you want to hang around the arcade for a while?

'Umm, sorry I can't, maybe a little later?'

'Oh.' Her delicate lips drooped. 'Alright then, see ya at the arcade with the rest of them!'

* * *

'Umm, excuse me; I would like to see a doctor please?' Serena asked politely at the counter.

The lady acted as though she hadn't heard her and continued to type.

Serena tapped the counter and the lady looked up.

'Umm, I was wondering…'

'Get over there; I'm not the person to see. You are wasting time, there are other customers waiting.' She interrupted rudely.

Serena's face stiffened as she moved to the next counter. Fortunately this lady was much more kind and immediately appointed her to a doctor.

'Pleaze juz wait for a few minutez and Zouktre Chriztofi shall be wiv you.' She replied kindly in a heavy accent.

Serena nodded and sat down in a vacant chair. She was beginning to feel drowsy but manage to keep awake.

A few minutes later……

'Serena Mason!'

Serena immediately stood up and followed the doctor into a room. She discussed her symptoms with Dr. Christofi and the doctor gave her a prescription for tablets which should make her feel better. She groggily thanked the doctor and walked out of the medical clinic towards the pharmacy.

* * *

Darien walked casually down the street. He looked at his watch, 3:35. Well, there wasn't harm in being five minutes earlier.

Then something caught his attention, a very pretty girl walking in the opposite direction to him. Her plaited blonde hair shimmered in the sun. Her lilac jumper contrasted well with her navy pants and gold ribbons. She looked up and her cerulean eyes met with his.

* * *

Hey all again. This chappie is awful, I know. Don't worry, I will make sure the next chapter will be better!

Thanks to-

**Crystal Saturn, GlitterStar012, sailorstars16, Serena Goodkey, Princess-angel3, ffgirlmoonie**

**-**Thank you all for your review


	4. VIP AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hi all. This is serenitatis417, or as you formerly known me as, aQuArHaPsOdY.

I would just like to inform you that I will be reposting this story soon. The storyline wont really change, but I just made some adjustments which i think will improve the story. Sorry for keeping you waiting sooooo long, but i assure you it will be out in two or three weeks.

thnx heaps.

serenitatis417


End file.
